dantaliannoshokafandomcom-20200213-history
Fragment 1 (light novel 1)
"The Dictator's Book" is the 1st fragment of The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, volume 1''.'' The special chapter is also labeled as Talisman of Despot. A little girl gives a mysterious book to a student who lost hope in the current politicians. The man becomes a dictator in order to bring a better future for the country.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Fragment 1, volume 1. __TOC__ Summary A serious student grieved for the future of the country, more than everyone else. The population had no resources, jobs or protection against criminals and military forces from bordering countries trying to seize the land. He eventually lost all hope and started living an ephemeral life, until he came across a little girl with green hair. There was a big keyhole on the eyepatch that covered her left eye. The man affirms that it was too late for the country due to the bureaucracy and the incompetent politicians who have been corroded by corruption and bribery. The girl suggests that he rule the country on his own, since he’s the most worried about the future. He would need to become a dictator, a powerful politician who would capture and kill his rivals. The man hesitates, thinking that he would be assassinated by another politician. The girl, however, gives him an old book to soothe his worries. According to her, he was chosen by that book and, as long as he followed what’s written in it, he would be safe. A few years later, a young politician appeared in the country. He made unemployed adults join the army and invade the surrounding lands in order to distribute wealth to the people. Criminals were punished with the death penalty and other countries were fought before they could threat his government. The citizens who didn’t support him were sent to prison and opposing politicians were exiled. He held a book in his hands all the time. The man was targeted by politicians of lower social status, relatives of executed nobles, citizens of other countries and families of those lost during the wars he caused. They tried to use poison, bombs, curses, even to oppose him by forming a rebel army. Sometimes they acted as allies, only to attack him using a blade, bow or gun. However, it was impossible to wound the dictator. Some years passed before he finally captured the last rebel. He announced to all the people gathered at the plaza that he would perform the last public execution. After all, he decided to be the true king of the country, rather than a dictator. Moments later, an assassin from a foreign country, disguised as a guard, shoot him dead. The man, no longer a dictator, this time was not protected by the book in his hands. The citizens told each other that the country was alright now that the incompetent politician was gone. The little girl laughed. She disappeared into the crowd, smiling.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Fragment 1, volume 1. Trivia * Talisman of Despot refers to The Dictator's Book. * The fragment marks the debut of Rasiel in the light novel, although her name is never mentioned. References Category:Light Novel Chapters Category:Light Novel Fragments